A Request
by Fires of Eden Red Rose Aurora
Summary: For the houses competition year 3 round nine, Gryffindor. After Harry saved Ginny, people don't really drop the whole heir of Slytherin matter, and some still suspect Harry. Sick and tired of it all, Harry decides the solution is to be re-sorted. Of course, the hat sticks by it's original thought and puts him in Slytherin. AU, hand drawn art. I do not own Harry Potter


**A request**

 **House: Gryffindor**

 **Year: Seventh**

 **Category: Standard**

 **Prompt: Being re-sorted / Requesting a re-sorting**

 **The Golden Snitch:**

 **The Golden Snitch second anniversary:**

 **Colour prompts, silver**

 **Centaurus, Aurora**

 **Words: 773**

 **Au where people don't completely drop the whole heir of Slytherin being Harry straight away. It makes sense, people are going to a little suspicious, still, aren't they?**

Harry Potter angrily stomped up to the Headmaster's office. He was so done with most of the school still against him after the whole Heir of Slytherin thing. Even when the monster was gone, they were still bugging him! He'd saved the school, and there was proof he had not been the heir. Why wasn't that enough? He was sick of having to be on guard all the time because Hufflepuffs seemed to have taken to accosting him in hallways. Surprisingly, the Slytherins were the best about it and treated Harry no different: apart from the Gryffindors, of course.

With that in mind, Harry was going to go and beg for a re-sorting. He knew he would be put among the green and silver snakes, but they seemed to protect their own, despite any personal differences. If they gave him too hard a time, he could just avoid the common room.

Not even bothering to knock, Harry burst into the Headmaster's office. He realised as he did so, it was a stupid idea, as he didn't know what he was walking into. For all he knew, there could be a meeting or something else that Harry did not want to think about. Fortunately, the Headmaster was the only one in.

Professor Dumbledore looked up and smiled. He then proceeded to look at Harry as though he was studying him. After a while, he looked at Harry expectantly, but Harry couldn't speak.

"Yes, Harry?" Professor Dumbledore asked Harry, trying to prompt him after a few minutes passed. Dumbledore gestured for him to sit, and he complied.

"I can't stand what the other students are doing! I am not the Heir of Slytherin! I saved Ginny! Why isn't that enough to prove that I am still the same boy as before?!" Harry exclaimed. Then he cried.

"I don't want any special attention! Why can't they look at the good things rather than the bad? Or the supposed bad. I need a fresh start, Professor, it is the only way. Please, can I have a re-sorting?" Harry said, about ready to get down on his knees and beg. To be honest, he was actually setting himself up for this: psyching himself up and working out how to remain on good terms with his friends and his new housemates: so if he didn't get sorted, he didn't know what he would do.

Dumbledore asked gently, "That is a very big thing, Harry, to want to do. Has it affected you that much? And what about your friends?"

"Yes, sir. Will a re-sorting help?" Harry asked, sounding defeated. He added, "I talked it over with them, and they agreed it might be a good idea. I still want to be friends with them, just I need to try and get people to look at me differently."

"It probably would," Dumbledore said thoughtfully. Then he asked, "Have you thought about this long and hard? If you have, I will grant you a re-sorting."

"Yes I have; I wouldn't be here, otherwise." Harry nodded.

"Alright." Dumbledore nodded gravely. There was almost a sadness within his usually twinkling blue eyes, and Harry wondered if perhaps he blamed himself for the way he was feeling. "I believe I owe you a second chance."He then stood up and fetched the Sorting Hat. After walking back over to Harry, he said, "Ready, Mr Potter?"

"Yes," Harry said and nodded.

"Right," Dumbledore said, placing the old hat on the boy's head.

" _Back again, I see? I hope you haven't done anything too bad to warrant this," the Sorting Hat said._

" _No, I haven't! I only break rules when I need to. I told my friends, and they have promised to try and stay friendly—but I need a new start," Harry said._

" _You seem very passionate about this," the hat commented._

" _I am," Harry clarified._

" _Well, my original opinion still stands. As I said in my song, you will make your real friends there; even though you haven't had good experiences with them, Mr Potter, give them another chance," the hat said and took a breath or two._ "Slytherin!"

Dumbledore removed the hat and placed it back on his shelf before returning to his chair. He quickly scribbled something before saying, "Well, you are part of the green and silver clan, so I have to notify Severus. In the meantime, we need to discuss where we go from here." Dumbledore looked a bit surprised at the results.

"I suppose," Harry begrudgingly agreed, not looking forward to where they went from here. He was glad the Headmaster had agreed, and the hat hadn't changed its mind.

* * *

 **Note: I may expand upon this at a later date.**


End file.
